hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Cheryl)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-average Atlantic season. The season had a total of 14 named storms form, with 8 of them becoming hurricanes, and 4 becoming major hurricanes. This page is currently a work in progress. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2019 till:12/06/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:29/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:13/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" from:22/07/2019 till:29/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" from:24/07/2019 till:28/07/2019 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:30/07/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Fernand (C3)" from:03/08/2019 till:15/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Gabrielle (C5)" from:07/08/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" Barset:break from:18/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Imelda (C4)" from:21/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:05/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:17/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Lorenzo (C3)" from:07/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Melissa (C1)" from:27/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:TS text: Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip from:01/11/2019 till:03/11/2019 color:TD text:"Nestor (TS)" from:27/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 color:TD text:"Fifteen (SD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea An area of low pressure formed over Cuba and moved northwards, forming into Tropical Depression One on June 8. The depression continued moving upwards and intensified into Tropical Storm Andrea in the 9th. Andrea continued to move upwards intensifying and hitting its peak intensity with 60m mile-per-hour winds and a pressure of 997. Andrea started to weaken and became extratropical on the 11th of June and dissipated on the 12th near Nova Scotia. Andrea was not a major threat to land, but affected Nova Scotia as extratropical. Tropical Storm Barry A small area of low pressure formed in the Gulf of Mexico on June 27, with a medium chance of developing. On the 29th, the invest formed into Tropical Depression Two and started to move north. The depression continued to intensify and on the 30th, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Barry. Barry continued its northernly path and peaking with winds of 55 mph and a pressure of 1003. Tropical storm and storm surge advisories and warnings were placed in certain parts of Mexico. Barry made landfall on July 1 in the county of Tamaulipas, causing moderate flooding and damage and Barry continued to move inland before dissipating on the 2nd. Barry caused $4 million in damages and caused 1 death. Hurricane Chantal Chantal started out as an invest just above the Leeward Islands. The invest formed into Tropical Depression Three on July 13 and moved westward, affecting Puerto Rico. After its effect on Puerto Rico, the depression turned into a tropical storm above Hispaniola with the name Chantal. Chantal caused minor flooding in Hispaniola and started to move northwesterly, effecting the Bahamas. Chantal turned into a hurricane on July 16 and turned north. Forecasters predicted the storm would hit North Carolina as a category 2 hurricane. Late on the 17th, Chantal became a category 2 hurricane, peaking with winds of 105 mph and a pressure of 979. On the 18th, Hurricane Chantal made landfall in North Carolina with winds of 95 mph. Chantal caused $19 million in damages and caused 4 deaths. Chantal weakened into a tropical storm just south of Long Island and later made landfall near Montauk, causing moderate flooding. Chantal moved northwards into New England, striking Rhode Island, later becoming extratropical inland after hitting Massachusetts. Chantal moved inland into Canada, dissipated on the 20th. Hurricane Dorian An invest formed near the Carolinas on the 12th of July, with a minimal chance of developing. On the 14th the invest turned into a tropical depression, and later formed into Tropical Storm Dorian. Dorian moved on a westward path out to sea, effecting Bermuda in its path. Dorian began to strengthen into a hurricane, with winds of 75 mph and a pressure of 990. Dorian's time as a hurricane didn't last long, as it began to weaken due to wind shear in the area. Dorian later weakened into an extratropical low on the 20th, dissipating later that day. Tropical Storm Erin An invest formed near the Leeward Islands, and formed into Tropical Depression Five on the 24th, just above Barbuda. The depression moved northwestern and later formed into Tropical Storm Erin. Erin moved westward and later curved downward and hit its peak, later weakening into a depression. Erin made landfall in Puerto Rico on the 27th, causing flooding and damage of $10 million. Erin became post-tropical and dissipating on the 28th. Hurricane Fernand Fernand started out as an invest just west of the Leeward Islands, it moved westwards and became a tropical depression. The depression later became Tropical Storm Fernand and started to move northwest, intensifying into a hurricane. Fernand made landfall in Jamaica as a category 1 hurricane on August 3, causing $15 million in damage. Fernand continued moving westwards intensifying into a major hurricane withs max winds of 125 and a pressure of 961. Fernand effected the Yucatán Peninsula as a category 3, but didn't cause any severe damage. Fernand started to weaken into a category 1 hurricane, later making landfall in Florida. Fernand caused $350 million in damages and caused 10 deaths. Fernand later moved upwards into the Carolinas as a strong tropical storm. Fernand later moved out to sea and dissipated on August 9. Hurricane Gabrielle The origins of Gabrielle started out as an invest just below Nicaragua. The invest moved upwards and became Tropical Depression Seven. The depression continued intensifying further, becoming Tropical Storm Gabrielle. Gabrielle made landfall in Quintana Roo with winds of 55 mph. Gabrielle continued moving inland, causing severe flooding and causing $500 million in damage. It became a depression before moving out of land, intensifying back into a tropical storm. Gabrielle moved northwards intensifying into a hurricane. Rapid intensification ensued, and Gabrielle became a category 4 hurricane in less than 24 hours. Hurricane and storm surge warnings were issued throughout coastal Texas, with more than 1 million people evacuating or moving inland to escape the hurricane. Gabrielle reached its peak intensity just before landfall as a category 5, with winds of 175 mph and a pressure of 901. Gabrielle made landfall on August 11, with a pressure of 905, becoming the third-strongest hurricane landfall in the United States on record, just behind Camille of 1969 and the 1935 Labor Day Hurricane. Gabrielle moved inland, weakening quickly, becoming a category 2 just 12 hours after landfall. Later, Gabrielle moved westwards inland as an extratropical low, before degenerating on August 15. Gabrielle caused $83.1 billion in damages and caused 188 deaths, being called one of the worst disasters in Texas. Hurricane Humberto A small tropical wave made its way into the Caribbean, later forming into a depression. The depression later formed into Tropical Storm Humberto. Humberto moved towards southern Central America, intensifying into a strong tropical storm, later becoming a hurricane. Humberto reached its peak just before landfall in Costa Rica as an 80 mph category 1 hurricane. Humberto caused many landslides and major flooding to the country, later weakening a bit and moving inland. Humberto exited the Atlantic basin on the 10th. In the Pacific, the storm didn't have any massive effects on land, but made landfall in Guatemala, causing minor damage. Humberto moved inland, becoming extratropical before dissipating into an extratropical low on the 13th. Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Subtropical Depression Fifteen Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Near-average seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Destructive storms Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Retirement In the spring of 2020, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gabrielle ''and ''Melissa from its rotating naming lists due to the severe amounts of damages caused by the storms. They were replaced with the names Griselda ''and ''Madison for the 2025 season.